Sasuke at Centennial
by ShaylaStar
Summary: Sasuke is sent to America and enrolls in a new school. How will the students react to him? Well, what are you waiting for? Read this and find out!


**Sasuke at Centennial**

Inside info before starting the story:

Sasuke Uchiha is 14 years old in this particular fanfiction. He is in 8th grade. If you didn't know this than the whole story would fall apart. Please enjoy.-

"Sasuke, can you come here for a moment?" Kakashi said. Sasuke was sitting on the steps in front of the academy. He stood up and walked over to Kakashi.

"Yes, sensei?" He said, calmly.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Kakashi said.

"Okay. What is it?" He asked.

"Hokage and I were talking." Kakashi said. He then raised his hand and placed it on Sasuke's shoulder.

"We have decided to send you to America." Kakashi said.

"What?! I can't go to America." Sasuke said, outraged.

"Sasuke, please. Calm yourself." Kakashi said. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"At least tell me why I have to leave." Sasuke demanded.

"If I did, it would only make it harder for you to leave." Kakashi said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Can you try your best to not make this any harder than it has to be? Look, you will be placed on a plane to America tomorrow." Kakashi concluded.

"Tomorrow?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yes, tomorrow. I suggest that you say good bye while you can." Kakashi said. Naruto and Sakura were arguing a few yards away. Sasuke walked away, silently.

"Hey, Sasuke, what was all that about?" Sakura asked. Sasuke walked right passed them to go sit in some random tree. He found one and got comfortable.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. She was at the base of the tree. Sasuke sighed and jumped down to meet her at the bottom.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"What's wrong? I mean, what did Kakashi say?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, I'm going to miss you. You and Naruto." Sasuke told her.

"What are you talking about? Your scaring me." Sakura said with a worried look in her eyes.

"Kakashi said that I am going to be getting on a plane and going to America tomorrow." Sasuke said. Sakura paused for a minute, still processing this in her head.

"I don't understand. You mean you're _leaving_?" She asked.

"Yes." He said. Sakura's eyes started to fill up with tears as she thought over the situation.

"H-how long will you be gone? How long will I have to be stuck with only Naruto?" Sakura asked, desperately.

"I don't know." He answered.

"No. No, you can't leave! Sasuke, go tell Kakashi that you can't go!" Sakura pleaded as she cried.

"I can't. He won't let me stay. I don't even know why I'm leaving in the first place." Sasuke said. Sakura shook her head as if she refused to believe what she was hearing. She then lunged at Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll miss you so much!" Sakura said.

"Uh...I-I'll miss you too. C-can you get off of me?" Sasuke asked. Sakura, regretfully, released him.

"Try not to be gone too long." Sakura said.

"I'll try." Sasuke promised. He walked past her and walked over to Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke! Guess what!" Naruto said, happily.

"What?" He asked.

"I heard a rumor that Neji was spotted making out with Tenten in the woods. Now nobody can seem to find her! Believe it!" Naruto said.

"That's great. Look, I will be leaving for...a while, so, good-bye." Sasuke said, making it as short as possible. He then walked away. Sasuke walked home to get a good night sleep. It was just about 8:00, the end of training and Sasuke wasn't really sure when he was leaving.

He woke early the next morning at 6:00 am. Someone was at the door. He got up, got dressed, and answered the repetitive knocking at the door. When he opened it, he found Kakashi standing calmly in the doorway.

"Are you ready to go?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Sasuke said. He walked into his room and grabbed the suitcase in which he had packed everything he needed. He met Kakashi outside as he locked the door behind him.

"Alright, lets head out." Kakashi said. Sasuke fallowed Kakashi. It only took a little while to get to the airport. Sasuke got on the plane without saying a word.

"I'll see ya soon, Sasuke." Kakashi said with a smile. Sasuke waved his hand, effortlessly.

_He never said how soon._ Sasuke thought. It took 17 hours to get to America. He had a lot of time and nothing to do, so he slept. He woke up every few hours, but forced himself to fall back to sleep.

"Please fasten your seat belts. We are preparing to descend." The flight attendant announced. This woke Sasuke. He put his seat upright and clicked his seatbelt. The plane touched ground. He stepped off and roamed around the port for a little bit. He saw a women holding up a sign that said:

S A S U K E U C H I H A

He walked over to her.

"Hello. You must be Sasuke?" She said.

"Yes. May I ask who you are?" Sasuke asked.

"I am Theresa Smith. I am suppose to be your foster parent." Theresa said. She put her arm around his shoulder and led him out of the port and to her car. She opened the door for him and he climbed in to the front seat.

"Oh my god! It's Sasuke! I am a huge fan!" A small voice said from the back seat. Sasuke turned to see who spoke his name. It was a boy about 11 years old.

"Um...okay?" Sasuke responded.

"Oh, how rude of me. This is my son, Garret." Theresa said. Sasuke looked forward out the window. Theresa started the car and they took off.

"So...um...why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Theresa suggested.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked.

"Like how old you are, when your birthday is, who your friends are, your likes, and dislikes." She said.

"Why don't you start?" Sasuke said, just trying to avoid the question.

"Oh, okay? I don't want to tell you how old I am, telling you my birthday is pointless, you'll just forget anyway, I have many friends, I don't have a favorite or least favorite food, and I have many hobbies." Theresa said. It was silent for a moment.

"Now, your turn." She said. Sasuke continued to look out the front window while he talked.

"My age is none of your business, you wouldn't remember my birthday either, you don't need to know my favorite food, you don't need to know my least favorite food, and my hobbies are none of your business." Sasuke said, stubbornly.

_This kids definitely a weird one._ Theresa thought.

"He's 14 years old, his birthday is July 23, his favorite foods are tomatoes and rice balls (okaka flavored), his least favorite food is natto, and his hobbies include training and going for walks." Garret said.

_Great, thanks kid._ Sasuke thought, sarcastically. They finally got to the house. Sasuke walked inside.

"We have an extra bedroom ready for you." Theresa said. Sasuke walked to his room. He set his suitcase next to the bed. It was 1:00 in the morning and Sasuke was beat, even though he slept most of the way here. He turned off the lamp and climbed into bed. He wasn't all that hungry either. The short moments that he was awake, he ate what ever the plane had given him. But you can only eat bags of peanuts for so long before they start to taste like Styrofoam. He was out like a light.

**Day 1**

"Sasuke, rise and shine!" Theresa woke him. He looked at the clock, it was 7:30.

"I know you were up late last night, but you have to be introduced to your teachers today. It was going to be tomorrow but there was a change in plans." She explained. Sasuke got up and took out some clothes from the suitcase. He got dressed and entered the living room. Theresa was putting on her makeup and Garret was still getting dressed. There was a nice backpack on the couch.

"I thought I would get you a backpack so you had something to carry everything in." She said. Sasuke sat down. He was ready to go. He didn't bother put his ninja headband on. He wasn't going to his normal school. He sat on the couch and waited.

"I'm leaving!" Theresa yelled at Garret.

"I'm coming!" He yelled. He entered wearing a huge winter coat, sneakers, and a small backpack.

"Alright, lets go." Theresa said. Sasuke fallowed without a coat or the backpack. He got in the front seat of the car once more. It only took about 3 minutes to arrive at the school.

"Okay, Sasuke, listen. I want you to go into those doors at the back and head into the lunch room. It's actually called the commons here. Take this folder to each one of your new teachers and have them sign it. At the end of the day turn this in to the office. You will be riding bus 88 home. Take this spare key. The bus will probably drop you off at the corner of the block. Remember this address." Theresa instructed. She opened the folder and on the inside of the cover it had the address. Sasuke nodded and stepped out of the car. He headed for the doors. Once he opened the double doors, he heard a great buzz of conversation. He walked down the hall, calmly. Most of the people looked at him strangely. Some of them leaned over and whispered at each other. Sasuke finally understood why Kakashi made him learn English. He walked into the Commons as instructed. There were people everywhere. He found an empty table and sat down, slapping the folder onto the top. He sat in his normal pose (fingers twined together and partially covering his mouth and sometimes nose). Some of the...no, ALL of the girls stared, blushed, and giggled to each other. Suddenly, someone sat right in front of him. It was a boy with blond hair styled in the bowl cut. He looked really happy, for some reason. He had blue eyes that twinkled with joy.

"Hi!" He said.

"Hey." Sasuke said, back. The boy looked like he was holding in a giggle. He looked behind Sasuke and gave a thumbs up to somebody.

"Can I ask you something, Sasuke?" He said, trying not to laugh.

"How do you know my name?" Sasuke asked.

"Lets just say that your...um...popular." He said.

"Great." Sasuke mumbled.

"So, how 'bout that question?" He said, cheerfully.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, just trying to get this guy to leave him alone.

"Are you..." he paused to laugh. Sasuke glared at him.

"Are you...gay?" He asked, bursting into laughter. Sasuke heard a girl behind him speak.

"No, no, no! Thats not what I told you to ask!!! Get back here!" She whispered loudly. The boy got up, still laughing and ran to his friends. He came back a few minutes later.

"Sorry, sorry, what I meant to say was are you single?" He said, laughing.

"Look pal, what exactly do you want?" Sasuke asked, getting annoyed. He started laughing even harder. Only this time the girls behind Sasuke were laughing, too. Sasuke glared at him.

"I'm...a...girl!!" He laughed.

"What?" Sasuke looked genuinely stunned.

"My name is Ana!" She said. Sasuke sighed. Ana grabbed his hand and picked up the folder next to him. She dragged him over to a table of just girls. She plopped him down at this table.

"I have a mission I must complete. That mission is to introduce my friends." Ana said.

_This girl seems a lot like Naruto. If she says 'believe it' after every sentence, I'll make a note to tell Naruto._ Sasuke thought. Ana started to introduce the girls at the table.

"We'll start with me. I am Ana Lincoln." She said. She smiled confidently.

"This is Kaylee Spangenberg." She said. She pointed to a girl with long, brown hair. She had blue eyes and was heavily built, particularly in the chest area. She smiled, politely.

"This is Katie Welch." Ana said pointing to another girl. She had thick, dark-brown hair. Brown eyes matched this hair. She smiled and Sasuke found that she was trying, and failing, to not blush.

"Kari Mitchel." Ana said. Kari waved making it easy to spot her. She laughed, evilly. She had light-brown, almost blond hair. When she laughed it revealed pink braces. She stopped laughing and Sasuke looked her in the eye. She burst out laughing again. Sasuke looked away and felt his face growing red. Although Sasuke was strong, he suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Don't mind her, she thinks gay people look funny." Ana said, bursting into laughter. Sasuke opened his mouth to argue but Katie spoke first.

"You guys! That is so rude. Sasuke is _not_ gay!" She stuck up for him. He looked at her and she smiled.

"Anyways, this is Hannah Law." Ana said. Hannah had chocolate skin and black-brown hair. She was laughing at Sasuke with Kari. Her laugh was quite different, however. Instead of blowing out when she laughed, she sounded like she was trying to breath in and failing. Sasuke thought this was entertaining. He looked up at the clock, desperately waiting for the bell to ring. It was 7:55. He sighed and dealt with more of the girls' torment. Kari whispered something to Hannah and they both started laughing again.

"Kari says-"

"No! Don't tell him!" Kari laughed.

"Don't worry, they're always like this." Katie said from next to him. He looked at her and she blushed a little.

"Hey, Katie?" Sasuke started.

"Yeah, what?" Katie said.

"Why do they think I'm gay?" Sasuke asked, calmly.

"Don't ask me." She said.

"Hey, Sasuke! Were you born with hair like that?" Kari laughed. Sasuke sighed in defeat. There was no way to fight back.

"Hey, guys! Quit making fun of Sasuke. He's new here and doesn't need your guys' torment. Just quit it, okay?" Katie said. The bell rang at last. Sasuke stood strait up and walked to the first room on the list in the folder. It was room 26. He walked down the crowded hallway until he reached the room. He walked in. There was only 1 or 2 people in the room, not including the teacher. He walked up to the teacher.

"Um...I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Where do I sit?" He asked.

"Oh, welcome, Sasuke. Sit right here." She said as she pointed to a seat that was second to last in the row. Sasuke sat down without hesitation. People started filing in. They did the same thing that the people in the hall did when they saw him; whisper and point. Suddenly, Sasuke felt someone sit behind him.

"Hi!" Said a voice. Sasuke looked back and saw Ana sitting behind him. He turned around and ignored her. Kari sat on his right side. He looked at her.

"Don't look at me, don't talk to me, and don't question me and there's no problem." She said. Sasuke looked at the white board and ignored her too. Some people he didn't know filled the rest of the chairs that surrounded him. The TV up in the corner turned on and the morning news started. Sasuke wasn't interested and stared at the white board, listening to the side conversations going around the room. He felt someone kicking his chair, repeatedly. He turned and faced Ana. She grinned with pleasure. Sasuke sighed and looked at the board again. Ana stopped kicking his chair after about 5 minutes.

_Well, it's about time!_ Sasuke thought. Sasuke felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Ana. He turned around again and leaned over for her to whisper to him.

"Did you know that your hair looks like a chicken's ass from here?" She whispered. Sasuke turned and decided to ignore this comment. Once the news was over everybody got silent. The teacher went up in front of the class and rustled through some papers on the table. She made a gesture for Sasuke to come to her. He was a smart kid so he brought the folder with him. She grabbed it and signed the first slot. She gave him a little piece of paper about the size of an index card. This is what it said:

Sasuke Uchiha 's locker number is  423 .

The combination is  39-25-11 

Student signature

Please return to office.

Sasuke took it and signed at the bottom.

Student signature

Sasuke Uchiha 

He didn't have to take it down to the office but he knew the teacher would so he wrote it down in the folder. He was right. She did take it from him once he wrote it down. He sat back down and she began talking.

"Before we begin correcting the last assignment, I'd like to introduce our new student, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, I am Mrs. McCarthy." She said. Everybody stared for a moment until Mrs. McCarthy started speaking. Sasuke didn't pay any attention, whatsoever. It only took her a little bit to finish. She told everyone their next assignment. Once everybody had started working on their homework, she walked over to him.

"Sasuke, I have a different assignment for you. I haven't caught you up yet so just write a one page report on yourself. Include friends and family too." She said and walked away. Sasuke felt a small burn in his throat as he remembered that he had no family. It took him a have an hour to finish but he did. Apparently, Ana only took that long to finish her assignment, too. Suddenly, Sasuke felt a stabbing sensation on the back of his neck. He turned around to see Ana with a ballpoint pen in hand. She was grinning, innocently.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing." She giggled as she looked at the back of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke glared at her. Kari started laughing to. Sasuke turned his glare at her.

"What did she do?" Sasuke growled. Kari just laughed. Sasuke took his hand and wiped it across the back of his neck. He looked at his hand. It had black smeared across his palm.

"Ah, you smeared the pretty smiley face." Ana complained.

"You drew _smiley _faces on my neck?" Sasuke growled. Kari continued to laugh. Ana laughed a silent laugh. Sasuke turned around and placed his hand on the back of his neck in order to prevent future pen-attacks. He looked around at the other kids. He spotted a girl looking at him. When he made eye contact with her, she blushed and looked away. It was Katie. Sasuke smirked. He then felt the same sensation that he felt on his neck only it was on his hand. He pulled his hand away. Kari laughed some more. He looked at the back of his hand. There was a smiley face. He glared at Ana. She laughed.

"You know what? You remind me of Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Believe it!" She said. Someone then smacked him really hard on his left arm. He looked over and saw Kaylee. He didn't even know she was there.

"What have you done?" She asked him. He just looked at her.

"BELIEVE IT!!!" Ana sang.

"Do you know how hard it was to make her stop singing in the first place? She'll never stop saying-"

"Believe it, yo!" Ana said.

_RING!! _The bell finally rang. Sasuke turned in his assignment and walked out the door with his folder. He looked inside and the next class was band class. He walked down the hall and walked into the band class. He came up to the teacher and had him sign his folder. Sasuke played the drums and he played them very well. He walked to the back of the class and stood behind a snare, which was the instrument he played best. He took two drumsticks and decided to play a song he use to love. He needed to warm up anyway. He started to play a really complex snare solo. The class got silent as Sasuke continued to play. He finally finished and looked around. Everybody was staring at him, including the teacher.

"Um...um...this is our very talented new student, Sasuke Uchiha." The teacher said. Then Sasuke saw something that scared him a little. Ana was looking at him, too. So, he has 2 classes with her so far. The teacher, or Mr. Bosch, started the band. First he made them play in the rhythm books. Sasuke shared with another person. He played all the rhythms absolutely perfect. Next was the songs. Sasuke hit every note, played every rhythm, and fallowed all of the dynamics when he was suppose to. Mr. Bosch was stunned and so was the rest of the class.

"Have you played any of these before?" Mr. Bosch asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"I have never seen any of this music." Sasuke said.

"Are you lying?" He asked Sasuke.

"No, sensei." Sasuke said. Mr. Bosch looked at him kind of funny. He continued the lesson. Sasuke thought it was kind of boring. The class didn't seem as long as the first one did. The bell rang and Sasuke took his folder and walked to the third class on the list. It was room 13; history with Mrs. Comar. He walked into the classroom and went up to the teacher.

"Hello." She said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Where do I sit?" Sasuke asked as he handed her the folder. She took it and signed.

"Why don't you sit right over there?" She said. Sasuke sat down where she had instructed. Katie sat behind him, Kaylee sat in front of him, some boy sat on his right side, and some girl sat on his left. Kaylee turned around to face him.

"So far, you're in all of my classes." She said.

"Yep." I said, simply.

"Um...so you guys know him?" The girl on his right, softly, spoke.

"Oh, yes. Haley, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, this is Haley Galik. Sasuke's a new student." Kaylee said. Sasuke paid no attention to the girls' chatter. Mrs. Comar started talking.

"...so the government was split into 3 branches so that the could balance out the power. Can anyone tell me what those 3 branches are? How about Sasuke, the new student?" Comar said. Sasuke sighed.

"The 3 branches are the Legislative Branch, which makes the laws, the Executive Branch, which enforces the laws, and the Judicial Branch, which settles disputes." Sasuke said, effortlessly.

"Show off." The guy next to him said.

"Joe, shut up." Kaylee said.

"You shut up." He argued. He then started to read some Manga. Sasuke stayed silent. Mrs. Comar gave the assignment to copy down the notes in the book. They had almost an hour to do so. Mrs. Comar gave Sasuke a book and he got to work right away. It took him the whole hour to finish but he did. The bell rang. It was lunch next and Sasuke realized that he was starving. He walked down the hall, folder in hand. He felt a hand around his shoulder. He looked over and saw Ana. He tried his best to ignore her.

"Hi, Sasuke!" She said.

"Ana, quit groping Sasuke!" Kaylee said. Ana squeezed him tighter. He managed to slither out from under her arm and get to the lunch room in one peace. He saw Kari and Katie sitting at a table. He sat down next to Katie.

"Oh, hi, Sasuke!" She said.

"Hey." He said. The other girls started to sit around him. Somehow, he got stuck sitting next to Ana...again.

"Someone show me how to get lunch, I'm starving." Sasuke said. Ana grabbed his wrist and practically drag him to one of the lines. As they stood there, Ana never let go of his wrist. One of the girls in front of them turned around.

"Hi, Sasuke." She whispered. She had curly brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She was where a shirt that had some guy with silvery hair.

"Hey." Sasuke said. She looked as if she were going to burst. She held out a notebook and pen.

"Can I have your autograph?" She whispered. He took the paper and pen and shook off Ana.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Sh-Shelby." She whispered, turning red.

Nice to know you, Shelby

-Sasuke Uchiha

He handed her the notebook and pen.

"Thank you!" She said, trying to contain herself. She sped out of line and to a different table. Sasuke heard little squeals shortly after.

_Great, there's fan girls here too. _Sasuke thought, sarcastically. Soon Sasuke was up where he was suppose to say what he wanted. He had done something like this back at the academy.

"Ham with lettuce and tomatoes." Sasuke said. The lunch people made the sandwich and handed them to him. He handed another person $2.00 for the sandwich. Ana pulled him back to the table and sat him down. Sasuke lifted the top of the sandwich to reveal the two perfect tomato slices underneath. He picked one up and put it in his mouth. It was amazingly juicy and tasty.

"That's disgusting!" Kari said. Sasuke looked at her as he put the second one in his mouth.

"No, it's not." Katie said.

"Yes, it is and your only saying that because you _like _him. You really shouldn't be interested in him, he's gay." Kari said as she left. Sasuke had had enough of her damn gay jokes. He threw the rest of the sandwich in the garbage. He then walked out of the lunchroom with his hands in his pockets. He walked down the hall to go into the band room which was open to the students during lunch. He walked in and went strait to the snare. He found two drumsticks and started to play a sad rhythm. Mr. Bosch came out of his office.

"Sasuke, is it?" He said as he walked over to him. Sasuke stopped playing and noticed he had a small audience.

"Yes, sensei?" Sasuke replied. He gave Sasuke a confused look on his face but forgot about it and continued to talk.

"You are amazing! Would you like to join the drum line at the high school?" He asked Sasuke.

"Why not?" Sasuke said.

"Great! Report to me tomorrow morning at 7:30 and we'll discuss it." He said. He walked off happily. Sasuke went over to the bells and started to play a very complicated song that his mother use to sing to him. Students gathered and listened to Sasuke as he played delicately. Soon, he saw Katie push her way to the front of the crowd. As Sasuke continued to play, he saw that she was smiling in amazement. He ended that song and played another that he learned off a movie. It was called "The Song of Parting". A few people recognized it and sang along. Mr. Bosch listened with a satisfied smile.

_Ring! _Lunch was over and Sasuke just finished playing. He walked to the door and Katie walked with him.

"That was amazing, Sasuke!" She said.

"Thanks." He said.

"I've never seen anyone your age that could do that!" She said. Sasuke looked in his folder and saw that his next class was Health. Katie walked him to his next class. He came up to the teacher and he said where he had to sit. Right next to Ana, again. Sasuke sighed in defeat. There was no way of getting away from her! She smiled a satisfied smile.

_Damn it. I wonder if I beg to the sensei if he'll let me move. I guess I could try. _He thought. He almost stood up but Ana tossed a note on his desk. He looked at her suspiciously and opened the note.

Hey, Sasuke, do you think that we'll end up sitting by each other in every class? I hope so, you are very entertaining. You make all the boring classes a lot more interesting.

Sasuke sighed and decided to write back.

I'm glad that you think I'm entertaining. I really hope we don't end up sitting by each other every class. You're annoying. You seem like the perfect girl for Naruto. You think you can do anything and you WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!! I'll make sure that I tell him to call you or something when I get back.

He folded the paper and passed it back to her. She opened it and laughed. She took her pencil and started writing. Exactly what Sasuke was hoping she _wouldn't _do. A few moments later, she passed him the note.

You see; very entertaining. Oh, by the way, I know I'm annoying and I'm proud of it. Please don't say that I'm meant for Naruto. I think he's a retarded, gay wad. I think he likes you, not me. Have you noticed the way he looks at you sometimes? I think that the girl with the pink hair is just a weak cover up. Next time you see him, tell him I said he's gay.

You have a very good point. I heard that everyone thinks he's gay. I also heard that you think that I'm gay too. What have I done that would make you think that?

I guess I'll start with the fact that you don't have a crush on anyone and you've kissed Naruto. That's pretty damn gay to me. You guys are a very cute couple.

You obviously have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not gay. Besides, Naruto kissed me, not the other way around. Make sure that you get all of the details before you go making assumptions.

I wasn't making assumptions. You look gay, you act gay, you talk gay, and you defend your gayness.

She handed him the note and he sighed. There was no way to win!

Fine, you win. But, tell me one thing. What exactly are you gaining by interrogated me like this?

I'll have proof strait from the horse's mouth. Now that we know you're gay, we can start making arrangements.

What are you talking about? What arrangements?

Oh, you'll see. We'll set you up good. You have nothing to worry about. We have it all under control.

That's what I'm afraid of. You're not planning on setting me up with a guy are you?

NO! Now, why would we do that?

Who's **we**?

Oh, you know. Me, Kaylee, Kari, Hannah, Katie, and Haley.

Joy.

As Sasuke passed it back to Ana, Mr. O'Neal stole it and tore it up into little pieces. He threw it in the trash and Sasuke felt relieved. Ana...not so much.

"Next time, I'll read it out loud. Now, you two love birds...start paying attention." He said. This comment didn't really effect him. Ana made a stink. She gasped as every one laughed. Then, she pretended to pout. He just looked ahead and ignored Ana. The class was pretty boring with no work at all. The class seemed to pass really fast. Ana ran up to him in the hall and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Hi!" She squeaked. He didn't look at her and just acted as if she wasn't there. He walked strait into the English room and stood in the back of the class. Ana smiled and walked to her seat. He stood there until he finally caught the teacher's attention.

"Oh! You're the new student aren't you?" She said, walking over to Sasuke. She put her arm around his shoulder and led him over to an empty seat. In front of him sat a girl with short black hair. She turned around and her eyes lit up.

"Hey, what's your name?" She asked.

"Sasuke." He said, flatly.

"I'm Kyla." She said. He nodded, clearly not interested. He gave the teacher the folder and she signed it while smiling. He opened and looked inside to learn the teacher's name. Her name was Mrs. Korff. She walked to the front of the class and Sasuke found himself dragged into another note conversation. Kyla passed him a folded piece of paper.

Hey, cutie. Where are you from?

Why should I tell you?

Because I'm curious. How did you get your hair to do that?

I was born with it like this.

Wow, nice. It's cute.

Really? Ana says it looks like a chicken ass.

Well...actually, it does from the back. But, still.

See. Hey, do you think I'm gay?

No. I sure hope not. Why?

Rumors. I just wanted to know if they got to far. I haven't made all that great of a first impression.

Yes, you have! All the girls are crazy over you.

Super. That's just what I need, more fan girls.

More? Were you famous or something?

Not really.

You're confusing.

Thank you. I know.

Anyway, lets get back to the point I am writing to you. What do you say about going out sometime? I'm single.

I'll pass.

That's too bad.

Yep.

At that, the conversation was over. Kyla didn't look too happy, either. Mrs. Korff started to talk but Sasuke wasn't interested. He looked next to him and saw Ana sitting right there. She looked up and smiled. He smiled and looked away. He noticed that Mrs. Korff had an agenda on the board for the whole week. This is what it said:

Monday: Read "Flowers for Algernon"

Tuesday: "Flowers for Algernon" Questions 1-10

Wednesday:"Justice for all" worksheet

Thursday: Grade "Justice for all"

Friday: Go to the library

_This is going to be an interesting week. _Sasuke thought. Today was Tuesday.

"Sasuke, will you come here for a moment?" Mrs. Korff said. Sasuke noticed that she had stopped talking and was now sitting at her desk. He got up and walked over.

"I know you can't do the questions so I want you to write a little report. I want you to describe your favorite book." She said.

"Alright, sensei." He said. She looked at him funny but dismissed it. Sasuke didn't understand why all the teachers looked at him funny when he said _sensei_. As he was walking over to his desk, it hit him. The teachers don't know what it means. Old habits die hard. He started on his assignment right away, determined to finish before the class ended. He found this increasingly difficult once Ana got bored and turned to him for entertainment. She passed him yet _another _note. He opened it and read.

Hey, Sasuke. Are you done yet?

Yes.

I'm bored and you look gay.

I'm **so **happy for you and I'm not gay.

Yes you are. I even asked Kari.

So what? She doesn't know me anymore than you do.

I think she does.

Really?

Yes. I think you're gayer than gay.

Okay. So, what? You have no proof.

Yes I do.

Okay, what?

You kissed Naruto!!!

No, he kissed me.

Sure. Thats what they all say.

No. If I was gay I would admit it and I would also admit that I kissed Naruto. But I'm not and I didn't.

Really. You have no proof.

I don't need any.

Yes you do.

Why?

Cause I said.

Well, that's just too bad.

Nobody talks back to Kari.

Yeah!

Okay? Thats wonderful.

Hey! You didn't finish you're questions. You haven't even started!

The sensei teacher said that I didn't have to.

LIAR, LIAR!!!!

No, I'm not.

Yes, you are!

You can think whatever you want to.

At last, Ana didn't have a reply to that. Sasuke realized that the room had become very noisy.

"From the sounds of it, everyone is done." Mrs. Korff said. Nobody argued, they really were done.

"Everybody's done?" She asked. She looked up at the clock.

"Can we go down to the computer lab?" Ana asked.

"Well, okay. Be quiet in the hallway." She said as people started to file out of the room. Ana led Sasuke down and sat him next to her at a computer. The login screen came up. All of a sudden, Mrs. Korff was behind me.

"Its all in your folder." She said and walked away. He looked in his folder, which he had brought automatically. It had the login information right there. His login name was "uchihask" and his password was his middle name. He logged on and went strait to his e-mail. Kakashi had made him make his own e-mail address once he learned English. His name was His password was itachimustdie. He logged on and found 2 e-mails. The first one was from It was labeled "hey,sasuke". He opened it. It said:

hey, sasuke. kakashi told me why you had to leave but i can't tell you. i hope you're alright. have you met any pretty girls? what about any cool friends. kakashi says i have to go. please reply.

P.S. I miss you!

Sasuke decided to reply.

Hey, Sakura. I really hate it when people keep secrets from me, just to let you know. I'm alright over in America. I have met a bunch of girls but I don't like any of them. I haven't really met anyone else. The girls are all really different but they are all best friends. The one that sticks out the most is this girl named Ana. She has a soup bowl haircut but once you get to know her, its obvious she's a girl. She won't leave me alone and she reminds me of Naruto in a lot of ways. Oh, tell Naruto that Ana thinks he's gay. She also thinks I'm gay and won't leave me alone about that in particular. The other girls are pretty secondary so far. How are you and Naruto?

He then looked at the second one. The sender's name was and Sasuke sighed. He opened it.

SASUKE!!!! How is it in America? Are there any hot girls? Are the senseis any good? I really wish that I could ask so many more questions but Kakashi is hounding me so I have to go. Reply!!!!

Sasuke decided that it would be best if he answered.

Well, Naruto, its okay, I guess. No there aren't any hot girls but there is a girl that you might like. Her name is Ana and she's just like you, only a lot more creative. She thinks you're gay, though. She thinks that I'm gay too. Whatever. Well, my class is about a minute from ending so I have to go.

He sent it and exited. He logged off just in time. The bell rang and he realized that he only had one more class to get through until he can go home. He almost ran to his next class, which was science with Mrs. Nations. He went in and got her to sign the folder and he waited as she talked to a boy with black hair and who was a little chubby. As far as he heard, his name was TJ.

"Where do I sit sens- Mrs. Nations?" He asked. She looked around for a minute and pointed to a spot next to Katie. He sat down and she stayed silent. He took his normal pose as the class buzzed with conversation. Eventually, Mrs. Nations quieted it down. She started talking and Sasuke looked around at all the posters on the scientific method and the planets and stuff like that.

"This is our new student, Sasuke Uchiha. Please make him feel welcome." Sensei said. He paid no attention to this. Then...Katie passed him a note.

_What is it with all the notes? Can't people talk? _He thought, but he took the note.

Hey, Sasuke. How's it going? How do you like it in America?

It's going okay. I don't really know how I like it quite yet. I have only been here about a day.

That makes sense. What do you think of Ana and sitting by her in every class?

To be honest, I hate it. She is **so** annoying. How does she get so much joy out of tormenting me? Her favorite thing to pick at is her theory that I'm gay.

She still hasn't let that go, huh? Well, she'll get bored of it, eventually. So, what do you think of Kaylee?

I don't really know. She hasn't really talked to me much yet. What is she like?

Well, she goes by her own rules. She is really sweet at the same time though. You should talk to her sometime.

I'm not much of a conversation starter, sorry. Could you figure out a way to make Ana leave me alone?

Oh, don't worry about it. You just have to get to know her. She's a really good and this is her way of saying she likes you.

She **likes **me?

Not like that! As a friend you dork. Give her a chance, you won't regret it.

I already am.

Will you cut it out? You're being mean.

If you say so.

Katie didn't pass it back this time. Instead, she glared at him and put the note in her binder. He didn't really care.

"Do we have any homework?" One of the boys asked.

"Yes." Mrs. Nations said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_Great, more work. Oh, well. _He thought.

"We are starting the WASL soon and we need..."

"Another WASL practice." One of the students grumbled.

"Yes. You need to make your own experiment. You must include your question, hypothesis, materials list, step by step procedure, and your conclusion. You have to find out which material keeps the doghouse the warmest out of foam, cardboard, and nothing at all." She said. She then handed out a piece of paper with the usual lines. Sasuke started right away.

_I don't need any homework. _He thought. As he was about half-way done, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked behind him. He found that Hannah was smiling and holding out a piece of paper. Sasuke rolled his eyes but took it.

Hey, retard! Whatever your name is!

Its Sasuke and what do you want?

#1, isn't Sasuke a girl's name, and #2, are you always retarded, or only around strait people?

-Sigh- Its not a girl's name. It means ninja warrior and I'm not retarded.

Ninja warrior in what language, Retard Central? And you are NOT good at ninja arts.

Um...okay? What is your problem with me anyway?

I'm scared of gay people.

I'm not gay.

Then why do you keep staring at Mrs. Nation's ass?

First of all, I'm not. Second of all, how exactly would that make me gay? She's a girl, hence the word "Mrs".

If you're not staring at her ass then what are you staring at?

I was looking at the board.

AKA, her ass.

No, the board.

Just tell the truth, it saves so much time!

I am. You just don't believe me.

I'm scared of liars.

That's nice to know.

I'm scared of ugly people.

Thats wonderful. Look, I really don't care what you're scared of, honestly.

Your gay You're an ugly, gay, liar! Mwahahaha!

No, only to you.

...and Ana, Kari, Kaylee, Katie, and the rest of the world!

No, only you...and maybe Ana and Kari. But only to you three.

So, you also can't count, its about 5.5 billion.

No, only you three.

You are a RETARD, lets agree to disagree.

You're jealous.

Of you being a retarded freak? I'm not interested in Gay Guys.

Neither am I. You're jealous that I'm more popular.

Who would want to be popular for being a retard? Even Chris Jones is more popular than you.

Who's Chris Jones and I'm not a retard.

Yes you are, and you are also a LOSER!

'Sticks and stones', Hannah. You never answered me.

Chris Jones is a lot like you, you are both Retarded Gay Wads. Nice come back, I'm shaking in my shoes. Oh, and Kyla is NOT single. Mwahahaha!

I'm not retarded or gay and I don't know why you think I am. I also didn't know she had a boyfriend. She was bugging **me **not the other way around.

Yeah, right. You were kicking **her **chair and staring at **her **ass.

_Ring! _The last bell rang at last.

_Oh, thank God! _ He thought as he sped out of the room. On his way to his locker, he stopped at the office and turned in the folder. Being Sasuke, he memorized everything in the folder. He walked to his locker and then thought twice. He had nothing in there yet so he walked right out the door. He walked down the path to bus 88 and got on. Only two people were on so far. Sasuke sat behind the boy with orange hair.

"Hey, I've never seen you before." He said.

"I'm new." Sasuke said, flatly.

"What's your name?" The other boy asked.

"What's your's?" Sasuke asked, not really interested.

"I'm Zach and that's Riley." He said. Sasuke looked at them and they were waiting for a response.

"I'm...John." He said. They looked at each other.

"John who?" Zach asked.

"Um...John...Smith." Sasuke said, looking out the window.

"Alright." Riley said. Then, they started talking and Sasuke just tuned them out. As the people filed on, some of them stared in awe as they continued down the isle. Then a boy walked on and did the same, only he sat behind Sasuke.

"OH.MY.GOD! Sasuke Uchiha!" He said, clearly excited.

"Great." Sasuke mumbled.

"Dude, Chris, thats not Sasuke Uchi...Uchi...Uchi-whatever. His name is John Smith, you retard." Riley said.

"No, this is Sasuke. You can tell by his hair! I can't believe that he's sitting on my bus!" Chris said.

"Why? Is he you're ex?" Zach asked as Riley laughed at his, truly gay, remark.

"Screw you." Chris shot back.

"No thanks, I'll pass." Riley said and Zach laughed.

"Hey, Sasuke, can I ask you some questions?" He asked.

"I'm not this 'Sasuke' person you're talking about. I'm John Smith. John Joseph Smith." Sasuke lied.

"You are **such** a bad lier." Chris stated. Sasuke stole a glance. He was a boy with short hair and green eyes.

"Why would I lie?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you're popular and you hate it." Chris smiled at his own intelligence.

"Chris, stop bugging the new kid. He's not gay so leave him alone." Zach said.

_It's about time somebody thinks that I'm strait. _Sasuke thought.

"Hey, Sas-_John, _what's Sakura like?" Chris asked as if he was trying to trick Sasuke into proving that he was lying. Unfortunately, Sasuke was much smarter than that.

"Who's that?" He asked. Chris glared at him behind his back.

"Okay, I guess you really are John Joseph Smith." Chris said, leaning back.

_That was close, he was on to me. Well, I guess I'm a better lier than he thinks. _Sasuke thought, happy with himself.

"So, John, tell me about yourself." Chris said.

"Dude, retard, he's not gay. Try using that line on a women, oh, wait, you're gay and don't like girls, I forgot." Riley said. Why were these boys making fun of this kid?

"Are you gay?" Sasuke asked with true curiosity to see if they were just insecure about it.

"No. Why?" Riley said.

"Well, you seem like you really want him to be gay. You keep telling yourself and your friend that Chris is gay. Do you want him to be?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I'm just saying he's gay because he is." Riley said.

"Or maybe you want to date him and you want to make sure that everyone thinks he's gay first so that when you go out with him and you dump him later, people think that he asked you out first so that your reputation doesn't go down the drain. However, you might be gay and insecure about it so you try to make other people think that Chris is gay so that you don't feel so alone." Sasuke said, never actually looking at Riley. Riley, Zach, and Chris looked pretty shocked.

"You're gay." Riley said.

"See, now you want me to be gay." Sasuke said.

"He's right." Chris said. Riley shot him a fiery glare. The bus stopped and Zach got off. The other stops, Sasuke never noticed.

"See, Sasuke is a lot smarter than you think." Chris said, casually.

"His name isn't Sasuke, you tard." Riley said, looking out the window.

"So, John, do you always contradict people?" Chris asked. Sasuke ignored him.

"Well, Itachi must be proud." He said.

"No, he's not!" Sasuke turned to glare at Chris, just realizing that he had blown his cover.

"I knew it! You are Sasuke!" Chris said. Sasuke turned to look out the window, disappointed that he had been so stupid.

( _I know that I haven't written an author's note yet until now. I don't really like doing it but I'm sure that I'll live. Anyway, I needed to say that Sasuke really was quite stupid there. I couldn't think of a better way to fool him. If you have an idea, please tell me in your review if you decide to make one. Please continue :) _)

"Wow, I never thought that I would actually meet you. You had me fooled for a minute there." He said to Sasuke who really wasn't paying attention. Sasuke stared out the window for a while, just thinking and remembering the good times before his parents died.

"You don't talk much. I'll get answers out of you tomorrow." He said as he stood up and walked off the bus. Soon the bus stopped at the corner and Sasuke got off silently. He walked down the road until he saw the house he was looking for. He walked to the familiar house that he was at last night. He unlocked and opened the door. The house was completely deserted. He hung the key on a thumb tack on the wall be the door. He locked it and sat down on the couch. Theresa had put a phone number in the folder in which he also memorized. He figure that she wanted him to call her when he got home so she new was safe. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" She said after 2 rings.

"Hey." Sasuke said, flatly.

"Oh, good; you're home." She said.

"Yep." He replied.

"Well, do your homework. I'm really busy right now so I have to go. I'm glad you're home." She said. He hung up without a good bye reply. He saw that they had a computer so he got on right away and got on the Internet. He went to type in a site when the list of already visited sites came up to the letter 'f'. He saw one that caught his attention. It was He clicked it and he saw anime/manga, which he particularly enjoyed. He clicked it and scrolled down. He saw Naruto's name and clicked it in curiosity. He saw a bunch of fanfiction that he could read. There was one that was "Bond".

_That sounds interesting. _He thought. He clicked it and started reading. Soon he found that he was the main character. He didn't like that idea and exited the whole site. He started to type in another and saw a list come down for 'd'. He saw one and clicked it. The site came up and he found that it was all anime drawings. He searched "Naruto and Sasuke" just to see what he could find. He looked through the pictures of him and Naruto and most of them were of him being gay with Naruto. Like one that he didn't like at all. It had a picture in the left corner and it was him and Naruto glaring at each other. Naruto was squatting on the desk in front of Sasuke. Next to this picture it said, 'best buddies'. Sasuke then found that on the bottom right corner of the fan art, it showed a picture of him and Naruto kissing. Next to this it said, '...or maybe more'. Sasuke sighed. What was it with people thinking that he was gay? He decided to write a review but learned that he had to make a profile. He did and wrote a review on that picture. His name was "killmybrother". This is what he wrote:

killmybrother

I'm not pleased with this art. I'm not gay and neither is Naruto. Actually, Naruto might be but that's beside the point. Your picture of me and Naruto is insulting. I hate it! Can't you people think of something funnier than me and Naruto being gay? Why don't you make fun of Kiba or something?

Sasuke thought that that would get his point across. He closed down the Internet, already sick of it. He had nothing to do so he sat down on the couch and watched some TV. He searched the channels for something funny or entertaining in some way. He found a show called Mad TV and decided that he would watch this. He thought it was ridiculous but it would keep him occupied for the time being. He then heard a knock at the door. He knew it wasn't smart to open the door when he was by himself but his natural curiosity drove him forward. He got to the door and opened it. He saw Garret standing in the doorway. He pushed passed Sasuke and walked into his bedroom. Sasuke closed the door and sat back on the couch. Garret came back into the room. He took the phone and dialed a number. Sasuke watched him, curiously. Once Garret started talking, Sasuke found that he was talking to Theresa and lost intrest. Once Garret hung up the phone, he sat next to Sasuke.

"I didn't know that you liked Mad TV." He said.

"I don't." Sasuke answered.

"Then why are you watching it?" Garret asked.

"Because I'm bored." He said. Garret took the remote from Sasuke's hands and turned the TV off. Sasuke looked at him, confused.

"Come into my room." He said.

"Look, I'm not gay, before you had any ideas." Sasuke said, carefully.

"I'm not gay either! I want to show you something." He said. Sasuke got up and fallowed obediently. They entered Garret's room. Sasuke looked around, casually. His eyes rested on a pile of pictures on the floor. The one on the top was this absolutely beautiful girl. She was smiling and two angelic wings spread out behind her while she was were a white and light pink frilly dress. She had brown hair and a diamond on her forehead.

"Who's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, you like her? Her name is Belldandy and she's a goddess." He said.

"Hmm." Sasuke replied.

"Sit." Garret ordered as he sat on his bed. Sasuke sat next to him as he turned the TV on. Then, there was a knock at the door. Sasuke fallowed Garret out into the living room. Garret opened the door as if he knew who was at the door. Standing in the doorway this time was a boy that looked about Garret's age. He had light brown hair styled in a mullet. As soon as he saw Sasuke, he just about fainted.

"H-h-h-hi." He barely squeaked. He walked in and Garret shut the door. Garret walked back to his room but the boy just stood, stunned.

"Hello?" Sasuke asked.

"S-S-S-Sasuke?" He asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I'm Willy." He said. Willy then leaned closer to Sasuke.

"Are you gay?" He whispered. Before Sasuke could answer, he licked his lips.

"Because I am." Willy said.

"That's nice but-"

"Do you want to get it on?" He asked.

"NO!" Sasuke said, going into his own room and shutting the door, frusterated.

"Sasuke, I was just kidding. I wanted to see if the rummers were true." A muffled voice seeped through the door. Sasuke sat down on his bed and sighed.

"Well, they're not." He said, relieved that it was a joke. As he heard Willy and Garret start to talk, he looked around his room. It wasn't too bad. He found a small bookcase just crammed with chapter books. He didn't mind reading and it would keep him busy. He scanned the title and found one that might be kind of interesting. It was _Watchers _by Dean Koonts. He grabbed it, made himself comfortable on the bed, and read. He read the rest of the night. At about 8:00 he decided it was time to call it quits. He set the book on the dresser and turned out the light.

**Day 2**

"Sasuke!" Theresa sang. Sasuke woke up instantly. He had slept for a good long time but still didn't want to go back to school. He didn't much like it there, but he had no choice. He decided that he would where his ninja headband to earn a little respect.


End file.
